


Day 2 - Sleeping In

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female receiving oral, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Frankie has a rude awakening.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Day 2 - Sleeping In

Frankie had been in the middle of a beautiful dream. The sun beating down on his golden skin, you laying beside him in a bikini that left little to the imagination, reading your favourite book, sipping on a cocktail in between chapters. The kids were making sandcastles, building them higher and higher, squealing with delight when it fell down. Dodger, the old golden retriever the two of you had rescued from a shelter a few weeks ago, was jumping in joy at the kid’s behaviour, his bounces threatening the integrity of the sand castles. 

It was perfect. The perfect life with the perfect family. 

And that thought didn’t change when he woke up to Dodger’s tongue licking at his cheek. 

“Dodger!” The door flew open and in you ran, flustered and half shouting, half whispering the dogs name. You climbed onto the bed, shooing the old boy away from Frankie. “He won’t listen to me,” you sighed, lying down under the covers, facing your husband.

“He’s a daddy’s boy,” Frankie’s laugh was sleep ridden, making you feel bad for the interruption you tried so hard to prevent.

“I was trying to let you sleep in,” you explained, placing a kiss to his nose. He opened his eyes for the first time, bliss adorning his features at the sight of you.

“The kids’ll be jumping on me soon enough,” he mused, reliving the countless times it had happened. But you were shaking your head.

“They’re distracted with pancakes. Sounds like Dodger is now too,” you heard the sound of the dog bounding down the stairs, nails clicking on the linoleum floor in the kitchen. 

Frankie hummed, smirking as an idea came to mind. He rolled on top of you, placing a hurried kiss to your lips before swiftly travelling down, fingers hovering over the elastic of your pyjama bottoms. 

“Frankie,” you whispered, trying and failing to contain your chuckles.

“I’m guessing we have five minutes tops before one of them shouts for us,” Frankie wriggled his eyebrows, proceeding to pull down your bottoms and underwear. You lifted your hips to assist and spread your legs, feet resting on Frankie’s shoulders. 

“Are you sure you can get me off in five minutes?” You asked cheekily, receiving a light smack to your butt cheek. 

“I only need one,” Frankie deftly licked at your clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from you.

His thumbs spread your lips to give him better access as he lowered his mouth over your already swollen bud, licking enthusiastically. He knew he had to be fast, the kids would be wanting your attention any second. 

He replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing in insistent circles, to kiss and suck on your outer lips as he made his way down to your entrance. 

Whilst your right hand still tried to contain the noises erupting out of your mouth, the other had travelled down to play with your hardened nipples, the sensations bringing you closer to your high. These quick moments of pleasure weren’t uncommon, you knew exactly what to do to quickly get yourself to ecstasy before interruption. You pawed at your sensitive breast, hips rocking up as you got closer to the edge. 

Frankie curved his tongue and pressed it into your opening, the action making you release a high pitch sound that had Frankie’s eyes widening. You both paused, ears listening out for little footsteps on the staircase but there were none. With a sigh of relief Frankie continued pushing, juices collecting on his tongue that made him moan low in his chest at the taste. He pulled out, swallowing what he had in his mouth before pushing two fingers into your cunt. 

Your hand reached for his head of curls, urging his mouth once more to where you needed him most. 

“I’m so close,” Frankie’s cock twitched from the huskiness in your voice, momentarily distracting him until he did what you were asking of him. His tongue pressed against your clit whilst his fingers sped up inside of you, curling and pushing as deep as they could. He sucked your bud long and hard, bringing you over the edge.

Your legs shook from unrestraint and your back arched to push your cunt into Frankie’s face, before you relaxed against the bed, coming down from your high with small shudders. 

Frankie shuffled up the bed, kissing along your body’s he did, before he met you face to face. 

“You are fucking beautiful when you come undone,” Frankie whispered before licking into your mouth with a soft moan, giving you a taste of yourself on his tongue. 

You giggled, wrapping your legs around your husband’s waist, feeling his arousal against your belly. Just as you were reaching down to pull him free, you heard the sound of children shouting your dogs name. 

Frankie pulled away with a sigh, a look of amusement on his face. 

“I think Dodger’s stealing their pancakes,” you laughed, hands cupping Frankie’s face to pull him down for one last kiss.

“Well, this has been a lovely lie in,” Frankie grinned, jumping off the bed.

“What about…” you pointed down to his erect cock poking through his boxers.

“I’m taking the first shower,” he walked towards the bathroom to the sound of your laughter.


End file.
